Till The End
by livinthelife321
Summary: You can run away from the world. You can run away from people. But, you can't run away from love. The story of two best friends who don't understand that 'till the end. / BeckTori, AU [with Cabbie and Jandre]
1. Introduction

Tori Vega. Beck Oliver.

They're always seen together.

Best friends they've always been.

Amazing partners they've always been.

But the two are always iffy when it comes to their love life. That's funny because everyone always thinks that the two have something going on.

Out of nowhere, like actually out of nowhere, it seems like Beck has found someone for himself, even though his heart's telling him something else. Seriously, who listens to their heart nowadays…right?

And, Tori. She doesn't really know what the hell she's doing. As bad as that sounds.

Her proud self is too caught up in planning someone else's love life, instead of her own. And no kidding, but that's not helping her in any way, it's just kind of killing both her and everyone else. Trust me: killing...that's some bad chizz. Well, not actually killing but whatever, you'll see.

Here's their story. Tori and Beck's.

And Jade and Andre's. Even Cat and Robbie's.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious in any chapter of this story. I will not put this disclaimer up anymore. It's too much work lol!**

**Anyways, NEW STORY!**

**Mostly AU, but I had to carry out the idea. Jandre/Cabbie/BORI! Just like my usual readers (and myself) prefer. This was just a little introduction. First chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it.**

**(There will be two OC's in this story. One is shown by Ian Somerhalder, who is Damon from the Vampire Diaries TV series. And then the second one is played by Jessica Alba. These two people pretty much represent how I imagined the characters they will "play" in this story. If you don't know these celebrities, just look them up or something. They're pretty famous people and highly attractive people!)**


	2. Airport

Chapter 2: Airport

Jade sat in the uncomfortable seat, with the same bored expression on her face that she had on every day. Her hand sneaked up to her shoulder, where her fiancé left his arm.

Andre nuzzled his face into Jade's shoulder. "Why are we waiting here for so long?"

"Beck is probably making out with Tori in the bathroom," Jade said, with a little smirk.

"Ew! Bad image!" Cat screeched so loudly that it shocked poor Robbie who was unfortunately sitting next to her.

"Cat," Andre said, "You don't know Beck and Tori. They have a long love story. Right Jade?"

"Oh my god," Jade said, "They were so stupid back in college. It took them so long just to freaking realize that they were into each other."

"You're right," Robbie spoke for the first time once they had gotten into the airport.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cat said, loudly again, "I wanna know!" She started jumping up and down in her seat.

"Know what?" Jade asked, but when Cat kept on jumping up and down, she just decided to shut up and let Cat behave like her stupid self.

Jade was starting to think that waiting here for Tori and her newly-wed husband, Beck, was slightly pointless. Soon after Beck proposed to Tori, they got married, and were on a honeymoon for a whole month.

"_Lots must have happened there,"_ she thought, with a smile, _"They've gone through so much together, they kind of deserved this time for themselves."_

She was now waiting for the moment that Andre and she got married. It would be soon – she knew that much.

Just as the clock ticked midnight, a tall woman came up to the gang of four who were now sleeping in the uncomfortable chairs of the airport. "Excuse me?"

Robbie snapped out of his awkward sleep to face the woman, "Yes?"

The stern look on the woman's face turned into a sympathetic smile when she saw the sleepyhead, "If you are waiting for flight number 428945, I just wanted to let you know that there have been problems in the Suisse airport. Therefore, the flight will be on a four-hour delay. We are very sorry for the trouble." With that, she clicked her heels and walked off to find other people waiting for the same flight.

Robbie slumped back into his chair. They had already said the plane was on a one-hour delay, and now they had to wait longer. He reached over to tell Andre, who was fast asleep in his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Andre?" he said quietly, and both Jade and Andre woke up.

"How long were we asleep, Robbie?" she asked him, wiping her eyes without smudging her thick eyeliner.

"Not long," he replied with a soft smile, "But, something's going on in Switzerland, so they just announced a four-hour delay." In that minute, Cat woke up next to Robbie and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Really?!" she asked a little loudly, "But, I don't want to wait here anymore. I want to see Becky and Toro."

"_Beck and Tori_," Jade told her, "And why are you so excited? You've never even met them." Cat had befriended Robbie at a coffee shop less than a month ago. Beck and Tori were on their honeymoon, then, so she hadn't even met the couple. Jade wondered why she was so excited.

"Well," Cat said, twirling her bright red hair, "I just want to see how they'll be."

"But, you don't know anything about them," Robbie said, slipping his arm around her shoulder.

"Okay," she shrugged, "Tell me about them. What do they look like? How did they become a couple?"

"Oh no," Jade said, "That's too much effort."

"Actually," Andre said, finally speaking up, "that's not a bad idea. We have four hours here anyways."

"Yeah, so?" Jade asked, irritated.

"Calm down, love," he reassured, "What will we do for four hours anyways?"

"He's right," Robbie said, and when Jade finally agreed, Cat's face lit up and the story began.

* * *

**Hey y'all! So, how do you all like the story so far? Oh, also, I promise, Chapter 3 will be much longer. I didn't want to give anymore stuff away in this one. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**I'll be back soon :)**

**~Kaitlin **


	3. First Day at School

Chapter 2: First Day at School

_Tori stepped out of her BMW. Her bright eyes glistened in the hot sun as she took off her sunglasses. One of her many Gucci purses hung on her wrist, along with some other expensive jewelry. _

"_Beck!" she cried, as she hugged the handsome boy standing next to her, "I missed you all summer long!" _

_Jade rolled her eyes, just as she had done for the past ten years. Every first day of school after the hot summer in California. It was always the same. The Ms. Amazing Nice Pants (or as others called her: Tori) would step out of the car – not forgetting to flash her girly clothes and purses around – hug Beck, hug Andre, hug Jade (yuck) and just walk away hand in hand with Beck. _

_Sure, Jadelyn West and Victoria Vega were friends since they were born, but that didn't mean they were alter egos. Their dads were business partners or something like that, but Jade didn't care for all of that like Tori did. Both their fathers expected them to carry forward their legendary businesses, and Jade knew that Tori would probably end up ruining her dreams of being a pop star and just follow her father's footsteps – Tori would never disappoint anyone. _

"_Jade?" Tori said, bringing Jade out of her thoughts, "you okay?"_

"_What? Oh yeah," Jade brought herself back to reality, "I was just thinking."_

"_You're such a thinker," Tori teased kindly, "Always thinking – that's why you're so smart."_

"_Tori, we gotta go," Beck interrupted, flashing a smile, "Don't want to be late."_

"_Oh yeah," Tori said, "I forgot we had our first class together!" The two ended up walking hand in hand to their next class. _

"_Wait for me!" Andre yelled, grabbing his guitar and running behind them. He stopped to turn around, "Come on Jade!"_

_Jade smiled a bit, looking at Tori and Beck walk away. Their relationship was different from Jade and Tori's. Jade and Tori were born as friends, but Beck – he was like a magnet to Tori. The two were stuck together, and looking at them now, they were literally stuck together._

_Beck was no rich frat boy. He was a simple middle-class boy with big dreams – becoming an actor. _

_Cute right? Yeah, he really was. Long hair, brown eyes, bright smile. Beck had a big personality – he was kind, giving, smart, and extremely handsome. He was perfect for Tori, but she was far from realizing that. _

_Shaking herself out of her thoughts once more, she ran behind Andre._

* * *

"Okay, I need some coffee!" Jade declared after finishing her bit of the story. Cat frowned as Jade walked to the coffee shop next to where they were sitting.

"It's okay, Cat," Robbie said, "She'll be back soon enough."

Cat smiled softly, leaning into Robbie's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Cat exclaimed suddenly, "Where is Robbie?"

"Right there Cat," Andre said with a raised eyebrow, "He's sitting right next to you."

"No," Cat said, still frantic, "Where is Robbie in the story?"

* * *

**OMG. Five months. Five long months.**

**Hey readers! First of all, a big apology from my side for disappearing! Well, I'm back to finish this story (and Tell Me That You Love Me which has only two one-shots left.) I'll be updating pretty frequently for now, until school starts.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! And the next chapter might possibly be longer. We'll have to see. And just to let you know, I haven't written anything in months so please excuse my horrible writing skills. It'll take a while for me to get used to stuff around here again. Thank you!**

**-Kaitlin**


	4. Robbie

"It took a lot for me to get into that school, Cat," Robbie said, a wave of nostalgia suddenly washing over him. It had been years since he had thought about his past – how much he had suffered.

"Hey man," Andre said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "It's better now, right? There's no reason to worry."

"Yeah, baby," Cat agreed, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'll be here to listen if you do." Robbie looked at how bouncy little Cat had become the comforting Caterina he knew. He nodded, trying to get his mind off of what had just happened in the past couple of minutes.

Andre turned his head to look for Jade. Where was sarcastic humor exactly when someone needed it? And in time, he could see the pale beauty clicking her boots towards them with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey," she said softly, quickly pecking her boyfriend on the lips, "So what's going on?" Of course, when she looked around, she could tell that the atmosphere around her friends had changed substantially in the few minutes she was gone.

"You should know, Cat," Robbie said all of a sudden, "I trust you enough to let your know." Cat's face lightened a bit – although she was surprised that her boyfriend was being a person she was not used to seeing.

She gripped his arm tightly, smiling at Robbie as he turned to her. He cleared his throat, racking through the corners of his brain to bring all the memories back. Honestly, he didn't even know where to start.

"When I was eight, both my parents died in a car crash," he said, looking only at Cat's face for comfort. Robbie knew that Cat knew some bits of the story already, but he had never been able to tell her most of what happened.

"My grandma used to live with us since I was born. I had a happy family: Mom, Dad, my Nana, and me. I was the only son in the family, so everyone used to love me. All my girl cousins used to be jealous of me because my aunts and uncles who were their parents spoiled me more than them. Every Christmas, I used to get the most presents. The presents were always what I wanted. Mom used to tuck me into bed every single day, smiling. She was always smiling – so happy. Same with Dad. He was a businessman – super handsome, super rich, super everything. But, he was never away from us." He stopped for a second, as the memories flooded back into his mind. But, he knew he had to continue – it was Cat's right to know the truth, especially if he was going to propose to her soon.

"I still remember how Mom used to hide his phone because she didn't want his work to mix with our family life. Even Dad made sure that never happened. He was always with me when I needed him. We had the perfect father-son relationship. When we would go to the little lake by our house, people would stare at us. We got along so well.

"But then, the crash happened. Everything was done. They were gone. And it was all my fault. Mom and Dad threw me out of the car onto the streets, and the car ran off track. They fell to their deaths, Cat. I still remember the sound as the car banged onto the ground under the cliff. I can still hear them scream sometimes.

"And that wasn't the end of it. Dad was losing his business before he died. He had told Mom about it, but no one else. After his death, there was no one to even attempt to bring the business back up. None of our relatives helped. Dad's business partner denied partnership. Nana and I came to the streets. Our house was gone, everything was gone. Nana tried to let herself get over it, but it wasn't easy. She promised to herself that she would never let any of this get into my way as I grew up. Nana opened a coffee shop with the little money we had left after selling the house. We went from living in a mansion to an apartment. Heck, Nana couldn't even afford private schooling for me anymore.

"When I got into high school, she started getting very sick. Her coffee shop was the only thing that kept us alive. I couldn't do much for her; her health kept deteriorating. I had talent with the guitar, and I had pretty good mimicry skills. I could change my voice up and sing. I knew my Nana would never want me to do business like my Dad did. She would never want me to follow his footsteps because she was scared of what would happen. Nana caught my interest in music before I did. So, for her happiness, I used to play the guitar for her as she slept. Some of my friends used to come to our little home and hear me play. My friends talked to the principal and gave me parts in the talent show. I got some extra money on hand when I played at restaurants and bars. Nana told me it was her dream for me to go into Hollywood Arts University. 'I know you'll shine like a bright star,' she used to say, 'You're just like your father – so motivated, so wonderful.' And I used to smile at her, always thinking that she was just a delusional grandmother.

"When the HAU board of directors came to our public school to see people perform, they selected me on the spot. I was so happy, but I knew I had no money to study at such an expensive private school. Everyone knew that HAU was great, but they didn't give out scholarships for people like me. I gathered my own money for a whole year. I used to play on the streets, and other places. I even gave some lessons for some kids. I got a good amount of money, and even Nana had saved up some money for me. And, I did fulfill my Nana's dream."

"Robbie," Jade said, "you were great at HAU. It's not a surprise that you got in. You were one of the best."

"Ahem," Andre said, "After me." Robbie chuckled a bit at the comment. It felt good to lighten up a bit after such a long time. He suddenly remembered how he was friends with all these wonderful people. It was all because of Tori. But, he would tell that story later.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cat said, jumping up from her seat. She tried hard not to cry as Robbie told the story. It was hard for her though – Cat had never seen anyone so vulnerable.

"I'll come with you," he said, and he got up as she nodded. Robbie could somehow feel Cat walking in a tense manner as the neared the restroom sign.

"Cat," Robbie said, as he slowly held her hand in his, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

But before either of them could do anything else, Cat stood on her tip toes so she could reach his lips. She pressed her body against his, consuming his lips with hers. Quickly separating herself from him with her now reddened cheeks, she looked down at the floor as if she had done something wildly inappropriate.

Robbie smiled, grabbing the tiny girl in front of him by the waist, and bringing her close to her. He could see the brims of her eyes that were filling with tears. Before they threatened to spill, he used his thumb to quickly wipe them off.

"I can't see you cry, Cat," he said into her ear, "especially not for me."

"Okay," she said just as quietly. This time with more bravado, Cat held her boyfriend's face in her hands and kissed him once again.

* * *

**Ugh, delay again! I know, sorry! But this was a longer chapter! :)**

**Well, hope you liked this (depressive-ish) Cabbie chapter! PLEASE REVIEW. Love you all, we will go into flashback again in the next chapter with more Bori!**

**-Kaitlin**


End file.
